


He Deserved It

by RGMcCrimmon_Noble



Category: Insanity Squad
Genre: Homophobe Gets Fucked, Implied/Referenced Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-08
Updated: 2017-05-08
Packaged: 2018-10-29 17:44:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10858938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RGMcCrimmon_Noble/pseuds/RGMcCrimmon_Noble
Summary: Homophobia isn't something taken lightly in Gotham.





	He Deserved It

The young thief looked at her next victim. A man, probably in his early twenties. She usually wouldn’t target people this close to the holidays but this prick deserved it. She watched as he yelled more insults at the men holding hands just trying to enjoy the holidays.

Putting her hood on, RG walked past the man yelling before bumping him, watching as he dropped some bags and his wallet. Pocketing the wallet, she gave the man a piece of her mind and ran, saying some lie about ‘catching a bus’ before he found out his wallet was missing.

Panting, she stopped and opened the wallet. Several hundred dollars, some debit/credit cards, and some rewards cards. Not bad.

She heard him yelling for her before she hopped the fence, crawling into her hole in the wall, happy with her loot for the night.


End file.
